


Маятник

by stillsoftsteel



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsoftsteel/pseuds/stillsoftsteel
Summary: Нил так устроен: он видит цель и не видит препятствий, с этим мало что можно сделать, разве что любить его за это?Даже если спираль времени, неумолимо затягивается на шее, даже если, пытаясь проскочить под маятником, грозишь оказаться на противоположной стороне в полном одиночестве без права вернуть и вернуться.
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Kudos: 5





	Маятник

Тримай мене, не дай мені піти, навіть не на хвилину  
Бо не зможеш більш знайти під цим дощем  
Дивись, я можу ще! Ритаймер без зупину  
Розібємося вщент I лишимось живими  
Лишимось живими,  
Лишимось живими  
**Бумбокс — Тримай мене (ft. The Gitas)**

— Нил.

— Айвз.

Вес патрона для снайперской винтовки составляет порядка 15 граммов, иногда чуть больше, а его начальная скорость может достигать тысячи метров в секунду. Когда он вонзается в голову, то раскалывает ее, как кожуру арбуза, пробивая насквозь и вылетая с другой стороны.

Что-то подобное произошло и с Айвзом.

Короткое рукопожатие, пара ни к чему не обязывающих фраз, он шагает за Нилом на расстоянии, стараясь соблюдать дистанцию. Ему вдруг становится душно, но дело вовсе не в тяжелой амуниции и не в спертом воздухе ангара: луч заходящего света поджигает светлые с рыжиной пряди на шее Нила, лаская их последним прикосновением, и Айвза ведет от одного только вида.

Он сглатывает вязкий ком слюны и слышит, как тяжелая дверь ангара сталкивается с землей, закрываясь.

Нил, к счастью, не замечает, что он отстал.

Айвз считает чувства атавизмом: в бесконечной гонке со временем они только мешают придерживаться плана. Карта-схема в его голове подсвечивает маршруты разными цветами: красные — для движения вперед, синие — назад. Все четко, как в аптеке. Каждый патрон должен попасть в цель, каждый человек занять отведенную ему позицию.

Война для Айвза — симфония, и каждая нота должна прозвучать в свое время, иначе прекрасная музыка превратится в помойную кучу разрозненных, ничем не связанных звуков.

В идеальной картине мира, выстроенной в строгом соответствии с пирамидой Маслоу Нил не вписывается ни в одну из ступеней, но в то же время присутствует в каждой.

Нил это как будто вдох полной грудью после падения, от которого из легких выбило дыхание. Вот ты корчишься на земле, как рыба, раскрывая рот в нелепой попытке глотнуть кислорода, и вдруг он проникает в гортань, трахею, заполняет легкие, и страх отступает так же быстро, как нахлынул.

Нил возбуждает в нем желание говорить, не столь важно о чем. Айвзу нужно не то слышать его голос, не то знать, что он думает обо всем на свете. Он плохо понимает, что с ними будет дальше, но «они» как свершившийся факт, уже существует, и это не может не пугать.

Если что-то есть, этого можно лишиться.

Нил останавливается, ерошит волосы на затылке, расстегивает бронежилет. Айвзу хочется расстегнуть свой тоже, но он лишь удобнее перехватывает автомат, как будто оружие само по себе является амулетом от бед в его руках.

Есть мальчики, которых невозможно защитить и спасти. Нил как раз из их породы, и с этим можно только смириться.

Здесь, в полутьме ангара он кажется ему пришельцем, инопланетянином, незнакомцем, холодным и недоступным.

Его губы шевелятся, складываясь в короткое, вопросительное:

— Айвз?

Только тогда он понимает, что все прослушал.

Любовь оглушает.

Любовь оглушает, сбивает с ног, втаптывает в грязь. Они орут друг на друга до хрипоты: улицы Бангкока или каналы Венеции, ночное небо Вены или катакомбы Парижа, — Нил — мальчик_с_отмычками — всегда готов предложить услуги. Его элегантный костюм застит глаза швейцарам и портье, изысканные манеры и приятный тембр завораживают собеседников.

Нил может выглядеть дорого, может показаться заинтересованным, может изобразить смертельную скуку. Иногда он прикидывается пьянчугой, иногда откровенным хамом (хотя тут, пожалуй, не прикидывается).

Айвз научился не забывать, что Нил — прежде всего твердые мышцы, железная логика и холодный ум, уже после — мальчик_в_новом_образе. Для Нила не существует невыполнимых задач, но это отдельная часть его сложной истории.

Любовь ослепляет.

Ибо глядя на Нила Айвз понимает, что давно (или никогда) никем не любовался так, как любуется им.

Они ложатся спать на полу, разворачивая матрасы, подкладывая руки под голову, в полном обмундировании, избавившись только от оружия, впрочем, не от всего. Айвз не чувствует себя спокойно, в основном потому что Нил здесь, потому что он не может обеспечить безопасность, потому что перестрелка крайне вероятна, и тогда может случиться всякое.  
Они ложатся рядом, Нил не снимает жилет, только слегка ослабляет ремень на поясе, а затем закрывает глаза.

Айвз ложится последним, гасит почти весь свет, оставляя включенными тусклые лампы на противоположной стене — им нельзя погружаться в полный мрак.

Айвз видит, что глаза Нила открыты, однако их взгляды не встречаются. Он знает такого Нила, молчаливого, задумчивого, такой Нил ему не нравится: он пахнет новыми безнадежными планами, гонками со временем, инвертированной реальностью, в которой ему чертовски не нравится: время не должно течь в обратную сторону, это противоестественно. Однако оно течет.

Не зная брода, он входит в его темные, мутные воды вслед за Нилом столько раз, сколько потребуется.

— Новая задача?

— Никак не решается.

Нил закрывает глаза, массирует свой лоб, и Айвз видит, как сильно он устал, и чувствует его усталость. Вот она покалывает кожу под кончиками длинных пальцев.

У Нила в голове куда больше информации, чем возможно. Айвз думает: это его способ правиться с детством — запоминать как можно больше, чтобы коварное время не могло его наебать, облапошить, провернуться так, что он даже не поймет, что случилось. Если потеряешься в туннеле, стоит придумать систему пометок, чтобы не блуждать по одним и тем же коридорам и поворотам вечность, только в материальном мире пометки можно сделать мелом, краской, собственной кровью, в подсознании Нила все отметки приходится запоминать.

— Нужно очень хитро вернуться в прошлое?

— Нужно очень хитро рассчитать момент в будущем, из которого надо будет вернуться в прошлое. Ну и… дожить до него.

Улыбка Нила обворожительна, даже когда она ненастоящая. Айвз думает о его раздражении, что плещется в груди. Если сейчас протянуть к нему руку и коснуться, Нил ответит ударом, нужно переждать.

Нил опускает обе руки, вытягивает их вдоль тела, зевает, потягиваясь на тонком матрасе: от пола веет прохладой, но под экипировку она не пробирается.

Айвз поворачивается на бок и смотрит на его лицо.

— Ты пялишься, — на губах Нила снова появляется улыбка, тусклая, но настоящая.

— Как мальчишка.

— Отъебись, тебе здесь ничего не светит.

Айвз думает, что их шепот все равно достаточно хорошо слышим, и это единственная причина, по которой он не отвечает. Вопреки всему улыбка загорается и на его губах тоже. Любая перепалка с Нилом наполняет его жизнь смыслом, все, что связано с Нилом, наполняет, его отсутствие высушивает, оставляя лишь оболочку.

— Ты все еще похож на молодого Джуда Лоу, — Айвз любуется его улыбкой, сходит от его улыбки с ума, его собственные никогда и ни на ком не задерживаются надолго, но от Нила он не может отвести взгляд.

— Мы мешаем спать, — сдается, переворачивается набок, подпирает рукой голову, согнув ее в локте. — А мне нужно, чтобы завтра ты был в форме. И чтобы твои люди были в форме тоже.

Айвз облизывает губы, на них крутится очень пошлое, очень двусмысленное размышление на тему нахождения в форме. Нил коротко, отрицательно мотает головой, он явно догадывается, о чем он думает, слишком давно и хорошо знает Айвза, чтобы не прочитывать его мысли по одной только шальной улыбке.

Но такие разговоры уместны только между двумя, только наедине, а не посреди пустыне, на полу в небольшом помещении, где, кроме них, спят еще два десятка человек.  
Вернее, пытаются уснуть.

Пол между ними — ничейная территория, и Нил осторожно кладет на эту полосу из бетона свою ладонь. Айвз накрывает ее своей сверху.

«Я скучал, — думает он, — Я скучал так сильно, что, когда увидел тебя, хотел броситься навстречу, но должен был держать марку. Кодовое слово, документы, место замыкающего, потому что это моя обязанность — прикрывать спины своих ребят, а еще — держаться от тебя подальше».

Айвз не знает, что думает Нил, возможно, ничего или не о нем, возможно, в эту самую минуту, когда впервые за полгода они касаются друг друга, Нил думает о своей задачке.

У Айвза нет ни единого довода, чтобы этого изменить. Он почти чувствует, как Нил думает, его собственные виски начинают болеть, как будто Нилу не хватает объемов собственного мозга, и он задействует резервы, высасывая их через прикосновение.

Это, конечно, неправда. Он просто устал от жары, недосыпа, разлуки. В мире есть тысячи и тысяч вещей, от которых можно устать.

Кроме любви, от нее не устают, просто она иногда заканчивается.

— Есть точка входа и точка выхода, — бормочет Нил. — Но я не могу просто замереть возле одной из них и ждать, когда придет момент. Это привлечет слишком много внимания, ведь ждать может понадобиться очень долго. Месяцами. Годами.

Сердце Айзв болезненно сжимается в груди. Если бы у него были какие-то сомнения, сейчас они бы развеялись: он теряет Нила, вернее, Нила у него забирает «Довод». Шаг за шагом, миссия за миссией, он постепенно вытесняет Айвза из его головы, его снов, его планов.

Годы ожиданий ради одного удара, потенциально, годы вдали друг от друга. Айвз испытывает боль, боль и гордость — Нил лучший стратег и тактик, он отлично понимает это. Нил один способен просчитать в голове то, для чего обычно используют компьютеры.  
Но у них достаточно доводов, чтобы этого не делать — любую систему можно взломать, если только она не находится внутри человеческой головы.

Взгляд Нила наконец-то становится осмысленным, Айвз нежно сжимает его пальцы поверх, чувствует, как Нил откликается на движение, слабо, едва дергая, но все же давая ему понять, что чувствует.

— Крупная партия оружия, — говорит он. — Возникает как из воздуха. Я знаю, где она появляется, откуда берется, но плохо представляю промежуточные этапы. А значит плохо понимаю, когда оружие должно исчезнуть, чтобы цепочка была непоправимо испорчена.

Айвз коротко кивает. Он понимает, хотя и смутно — пытаться прогнозировать изменение ситуации во времени, на годы вперед невыносимо сложно, ведь неизвестны многие, очевидно, важные вводные: баланс сил на мировой арене, кто находится у власти, какие действуют законы, каков курс доллара и не катится ли планета к экологической катастрофе. А может, пытается оправиться после нее? Что будет по ту сторону инвертирующей камеры. К тому же важно посмотреться в проверочное стекло и вовремя остановиться.

Айвз знает: его мальчик не из тех, кто бьет по педали тормоза из соображений собственной безопасности. Нил скорее газанёт на встречу верной гибели.

Вот почему он должен быть рядом.

— Нужно спать, — шепчет Айвз. — Завтра мне нужна будет вся мощь твоего процессора.  
Ему хочется наклониться, хочется коснуться губами тыльной стороны его руки, хочется…  
Айвз очень медленно убирает руку. Ладонь Нила еще пару мгновений лежит между ними, а затем он откидывается на спину и отворачивается на другой бок.

Возможно, не хочет давать ему поводов для нового разговора, возможно, не хочет видеть.  
Какова бы ни была причина, Айвз согласен с ней по умолчанию.


End file.
